Painful Activations
by PrinceOfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has awakened his Shaingan. Then he activated his Byakugan. Itachi is confused, Shisui is somber, and everyone is nervous. It is not a joyous day to remember by any means. One-Shot. Drabble. Angsty.


Okay, so, a random idea hit me when I was watching Naruto. So this is an AU like 'what if Mikoto cheated on Fugaku with a Hyuuya' or something. Not meant to be taken seriously, just a one-shot/drabble fic.

Also thank you very much Esellyn for pointing out I had uploaded the wrong file before. It's very much appreciated.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Itachi had just returned home when the whole ordeal had started. He was supposed to train by himself in the yard until their father came home to assess him, but one quick plea from his baby brother and Itachi was setting it aside for later. After all, who could refuse those pure little eyes, so filled with excitement? Most definitely not Itachi, that was for sure. He was sure his father would be displeased with him later, but he could handle a little lecturing if it made his younger brother happy.

Sasuke had come up with the idea that they should focus on visual training so that when he got his Sharingan he would be ahead of the game. It didn't exactly work like that, but he wouldn't ruin his brother's fun. He was only five-years-old and looking to train a bit with his older brother, after all.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's simple plan was a poor one from the start. As if his life would ever allow him to feel such happiness. Sasuke's life was destined to be a rough one from a young age. He was cursed, from the very moment of his conception. Of course, there was no way for either Sasuke or Itachi to know this since they were only children themselves and knew nothing of the wrongness of his blood.

Even as a child though, Itachi knew this was wrong. So, very, wrong. Sasuke's left eye had warped, but not into the blood-red which was expected to come with a Sharingan. There was no small black tomoe which should come with a Sharingan. Not that he should be getting a Sharingan either unless in some odd way his will for their father's approval was enough emotion to urge it forward. Which, of course, it wouldn't be.

Hence Itachi's confusion. This confusion only enhanced as he noticed his little brother's eyes shifting and swirling inwards until there was no pupil nor iris left in his eye. The only thing left was his sclera, making him look almost dead if not for the lack of reaction from his right eye. Veins bulged across the left side of the young Uchiha's face, much to his discomfort.

Itachi gulped slightly as he watched the split-second change. Byakugan. But that wasn't possible! Their mother was a pure-blooded Uchiha, same as their father! Hell, their father was the clan head! There was no way in hell a Byakugan would have ever worked its way into the bloodline!

Sasuke reached up to grab his head, stumbling a bit in surprise. The entire left side of his face felt like it was on fire! He could see all around him, even behind him on his left side. All the way up to where his neck was. He could even see the area where his right eye was looking, but out of his left. He felt dizzy. Why was he seeing so much? Itachi said the Sharingan made things look zoomed in, not...not...this!

Looking up to Itachi to ask his question, he blinked a bit in confusion. What was that glowing light coming from his brother? Was that Chakra? Sasuke hadn't realized until it was too late. An ear-piercing screech came from his lips, not used to the pressure on his left side and the blurring mix of his vision.

Itachi ran towards him, kneeling beside him. He tried to quiet his little brother's screams but to no avail. "Sasuke, Sasuke listen to me. I don't know what's going on but you need to calm down. At this rate the entire compound, no, the village will hear you and come running." a hand resting on his small back.

Sasuke felt tears running down his left side, sniveling in pain as he saw two people running towards them. He didn't even have to look up to see them. Why didn't he have to look up? Was the Sharingan this pain-inducing every time it was activated!? How did his brother survive every activation?

Shisui stood beside Izumi, looking at the sight before them. Sasuke, their friend's sweet little brother, was practically rolling on the ground as shrieks tore from his throat. Shisui quickly covered them with his Sharingan, giving any investigating clansmen the illusion of an empty forest and silent afternoon.

Shisui knelt beside Sasuke, who had his face pressed to the ground, and spoke in as relaxed of a tone as he could fake. He rubbed a hand over Sasuke's back, "Hey, little man, what's wrong? Did you get hurt in training? Come here." he offered.

Sasuke practically clung onto his older cousin's neck, shaking like a leaf. It was then Shisui got to see it. The Byakugan in his younger cousin's left eye, and the single tomoe in his right. Shisui froze. He wasn't sure how Sasuke had the Byakugan, but at the moment what caused him to activate his Sharingan was a bit more important. Were they in danger?

Sasuke's Sharingan looked freshly activated, it couldn't have been more than a minute ago. His tomoe was still fading in. Sasuke cried, "I didn't- I didn't- think it- would- hurt- so- damn- much-!" biting down on his lip in a panic.

Izumi glanced at Itachi is alert, "What happened? Where you two attacked when training? That isn't what I think it is in his left eye, is it?"

Itachi pressed his lips together. "We were just training our visual powers, he wanted to be prepared to have the Sharingan one day, then his left eye did- that!" pointing at his eye in disbelief. "He didn't have the right one a moment ago though, he must have got it after."

Sasuke clung onto Shisui's shirt for dear life, the pain on his face finally calming a bit. His head had felt ready to explode a moment ago, his different chakra for his Sharingan and Byakugan flailing and clashing against each other. Sasuke shook like a leaf, his heart racing. "Hurts. Hurts," he muttered out from shocked lips.

Lifting a hand, Shishui rubbed the back of the boy's neck. His shoulder's still hicked up on occasion, but he calmed down after a moment. Izumi knelt beside him, petting the boy's head and looking into his left eye which had yet to change back into his normal form. She frowned, activating her Sharingan.

She could see his chakra network, and it was in a panic. Quite a bit was rushed up to the eyes, as expected, but there was something different about his chakra today. Normally, his chakra was a light blue, which ran through his chakra network from his stomach just as anyone would. Today, however, the chakra in his stomach appeared to be split into three, a light blue, violet, and red.

The chakra's pressed against each other in his stomach and shot randomly through his body. His Sharingan was connected to the red as any Uchiha's would be, while the Byakugan shined violet. She grimaced. No wonder the kid was having a breakdown. It looked like the violet Chakra had come out of the blue, split off, and tried to take over the eyes. Forcing the Sharingan to come out and claim at least one of the eyes.

She explained this to the other three, Sasuke giving her a blank look from his spot on Shisui's lap. The older Uchiha watched as Sasuke pressed his lips into a tight frown, "I don't have the Byakugan. I don't." he bit out.

Izumi spoke gently, "Sasuke, I can see it in your chakra network and we all saw it activated a few moments ago. Don't worry, it's not your fault. We'll figure this out. It's probably just a loose gene from one of your parents."

He shook his head back and forth, hiding his face in Shisui's collar. Even Sasuke, the youngest of the clan, knew very well how much tension lay between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. That was putting it mildly, too. The Uchiha dispised the Hyuuga, and it went both ways. Though they would never act out on this since neither were looking for a war between such powerful clans. If one took place they would loose many powerful dojutsu users, after all.

Sasuke muttered out tiredly. "I can't have a Byakugan. Tou-san will be mad at me." he worried, and the older children frowned. This was true. They doubted Sasuke's father would take well to him having the Byakugan.

Itachi sighed a bit, and soon both he and Izumi were looking to the oldest of them for any ideas. Shisui pressed his lips together, sighing a bit. "We'll have to tell Fugaku and Maiko. If we keep it hidden and they find out it won't end well. I can use my Sharingan to mask his violet chakra as red, but two types of people will be able to see it. Anyone with the Byakugan and anyone with the Sharingan who is specifically looking."

Sasuke shrunk away from his elder cousin as the shinobi activated his Sharingan, the teen forcing Sasuke's chakra to be covered by an illusion or red. Sasuke felt a slight headache, but nothing more. Shisui rubbed his back for a few more seconds, and a somber silence overcame them. It was not a day to be remembered with happiness.


End file.
